Technical Field
The present invention pertains to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a standing rebound and balance training device with a footboard resiliently suspended from a supporting frame.
Background Art
It is generally accepted that exercise is beneficial in maintaining a healthy body. Two general types of exercise are anaerobic and aerobic and both should be included in a balanced exercise program. Anaerobic exercise involves low-level muscle exertion over short periods of time and includes, for example, strength training and short-distance running. Aerobic (or cardiovascular) exercise involves higher levels of muscle exertion over a longer period of time to work the heart, lungs and blood vessels and includes, for example, long-distance running, jogging, walking, aerobic dancing, jumping rope, swimming, bicycling, basketball and tennis.
Exercise devices for assisting users in aerobic exercise include treadmills, stair climbers, stationary bicycles, elliptical trainers, rowers, trampolines, and the like. Aerobic exercise may also classified as low impact or high impact. Some of the aforementions exercise devices provide low impact exercise and some high impact exercise. Intensive high impact aerobic exercise may increase endurance, muscle strength, bone growth, and cardiovascular health. However, high impact exercise may not be appropriate for individuals who are older or disabled and must adopt less strenous or low-impact forms of aerobic exercise.
Rebounding has been developed to provide therapeutic movement, exercise and recreation for individuals with special needs. Typically, a small trampoline or mini-trampoline is used as a rebounding training device. Bouncing or jumping on a trampoline provides aerobic exercise. Besides the usual benefits associated with aerobic exercise, such as muscle development and calorie burning, it is also believed that rebounding is beneficial for the lymph system in the human body.
It is noted that the use of a trampoline often means that there are no handholds for balance and that the user's feet often leave the flexible spring surface. When the user lands, there is a jarring effect on the feet, angles, shins, knees, and lower back. Also, there is the possibility that the user may land awdwardly on the trampoline's flexible surface, so that he might twist those same parts and cause injury.
While all of the prior art devices are sufficient for their intended function, other constructions for exercise devices may provide features that are more desirable to a user.